


150 Orbs

by tinybirds



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 150 Prompt Challenge - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybirds/pseuds/tinybirds
Summary: "The Kingdom of Askr may have been widely different from Kiran's world, but with the Prince Alfonse by his side, he feels right at home."150 short stories involving Kiralfonse! Most of the them will probably leer on a more lighthearted side, and usually not linked to each other either nor in order. Feel free to suggest any ideas involving the prompts on the masterlist! I'm gonna need some serious inspiration to complete some of these, haha.





	150 Orbs

And so it begins! 

1\. Trust  
2\. Reluctance  
3\. Important  
4\. Sympathy  
5\. Simplicity  
6\. Appearance  
7\. Telephone  
8\. Kindness  
9, Hatred  
10\. Jealousy  
11\. Quiver  
12\. Communicate  
13\. Recommendation  
14\. Tear  
15\. Black & White  
16\. Spill  
17\. Flesh  
18\. Race  
19\. Suffocate  
20\. Mentality  
21\. Sinister  
22\. Inception  
23\. Ignition  
24\. Found  
25\. Irresistible  
26\. Weight  
27\. Serious  
28\. Record  
29\. Justify  
30\. Snowflake  
31\. Volcano  
32\. Limb  
33\. Trampoline  
34\. Realize  
35\. Shatter  
36\. Heart Break  
37\. Waning  
38\. Temperature  
39\. Tale  
40\. Impediment  
41\. Parry  
42\. Topple  
43\. Cover  
44\. Duty  
45\. Beg  
46\. Success  
47\. Sky  
48\. Sunset  
49\. Cry  
50\. Impress  
51\. Laugh  
52\. Imprison  
53\. Emporium  
54\. Intelligence  
55\. History  
56\. Turn  
57\. Failure  
58\. Seduce  
59\. Time  
60\. Miracle  
61\. Test  
62\. Truth  
63\. Destitute  
64\. Tingle  
65\. Responsible  
66\. Irritate  
67\. Told You  
68\. Lie  
69\. Remember  
70\. Bird  
71\. Lolwut?  
72\. Doubt  
73\. Die  
74\. Resurrect  
75\. Irregular  
76\. Protect  
77\. Unreasonable  
78\. To Be Like Her/Him  
79\. Dream  
80\. How Come  
81\. Loved  
82\. Warmth  
83\. Blind  
84\. Fire  
85\. Waste  
86\. Opportunity  
87\. Anemone  
88\. Pink Carnation  
89\. Heather  
90\. Hyacinth  
91\. Yellow Tulip  
92\. Passion  
93\. Luck  
94\. Caring  
95\. Night View  
96\. Tar  
97\. Sinking  
98\. Trap  
99\. Kiss  
100\. Embrace  
101\. Smile  
102\. Hands  
103\. Intertwine  
104\. Cut  
105\. Nothing  
106\. False  
107\. Sigh  
108\. Gentle  
109\. Serene  
110\. Sunrise  
111\. Fondness  
112\. Meeting  
113\. Heart  
114\. Decision  
115\. Loss  
116\. Happiness  
117\. Never Let You Go  
118\. Temptation  
119\. Glibness  
120\. Climb  
121\. Persist  
122\. Tell Me  
123\. Desire  
124\. Bite  
125\. Scar  
126\. Enjoy  
127\. Home  
128\. Reunion  
129\. Pale  
130\. Hope  
131\. Shrug  
132\. Blush  
133\. Fun  
134\. Sealed  
135\. Never Again  
136\. Sleep  
137\. Bomb  
138\. Shadow  
139\. Bullet  
140\. Target  
141\. Bright  
142\. Affection  
143\. Avoid  
144\. Nervous  
145\. Heaven  
146\. Table  
147\. Deep  
148\. Outlook  
149\. Piece  
150\. Key


End file.
